


caught you!

by bhakugo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blackmail, Crossdressing?, Humiliation kink, Kinky, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, childhood friends oihina, hinata in school girl uniform, rich oikawa !!, roleplay kink?, they don't remember being childhood friends, yachi and natsu likes to dress up hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhakugo/pseuds/bhakugo
Summary: hinata didn't know what to do nor say, he was just standing there, wearing a school girl uniform, staring up at oikawa with wide and confused eyes.oikawa on the other also wasn't very different, he stared back at hinata with wide, confused eyes. except, for one (or maybe two) thought(s) in his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

"no! last time _was_  the last time, i'm not doing it again!" hinata stuck his tongue out, while his arms were crossed. then, he walked away.

 

yachi whined and grabbed hinata's arm, which kind of startled him because yachi was a little too strong, "please! i'll buy meat buns everytime natsu and i dresses you up!" she gave a toothy grin, knowing hinata would fall for it.

 

hinata's eyes sparkled, "meat! buns?!" he jumped in excitement, "it's a deal then!"

 

-

 

hinata shouldn't have accepted the deal, he got too excited over the meat buns. he sighed, he didn't like this. hinata felt like he just sinned because so much skin were showing and also because of the tightness of the clothes. hinata was done.

 

"okay, you guys are finished now, i'm gonna go change," he stretched and stood up only to be pushed back down on the bed by his little sister and yachi.

 

"we're not done!" both of them yelled, fists on their hips, glaring at hinata.

 

hinata whined, "what do you mean!"

 

yachi and natsu looked at each other, an evil grin crept up their faces then they stared back at hinata. yachi got something from behind her and showed it to hinata.

 

hinata's face immediately turned red, shaking his head rapidly. he was obviously _not_ wearing that.

 

-

 

the house were fall of screams and kids chasing each other. actually, it was just hinata screaming for his dear mother and yachi and natsu laughing almost evily.

 

"YOU BRATS! STOP SCREAMING!" hinata-san shouted.

 

hinata ran down the stairs, almost tripping, then towards the kitchen, crying for his mother. he extended his arms ready to hug his mother only to be blocked by a big, tall... tree?

 

hinata crashed, he froze and fell on his butt, his arms still in the same position from before, "e-eh?"

 

the 'tree' turned around.

 

"e-eh?! it's not a tree! i-it's- it's-!" hinata's eyes widened, his slapped his mouth.

 

"grand king!"

 

"hm?"


	2. Chapter 2

hinata froze as oikawa looked over him with an unknown expression. though, his aura was terrifingly calm as he scanned hinata.

 

hinata had so many questions running inside his head,  _why is he here? why him of all? why now? what is he wearing a white buttoned-up long sleeve with a tie looking like a business man? why does he look good in it-_ hinata shook his head as he came to his senses and quickly stood up.

 

hinata gulped and ran for his mother again—who was just across them, cooking dinner—completely ignoring oikawa who just followed him with his gaze, his suit jacket neatly folded and hanged on his left arm and the other hand in his pocket.

 

"mama! what is he doing here?!" hinata cried, not noticing yachi and natsu was already there, panting and their hands on their knees, not noticing the man beside them.

 

hinata's mother clicked her tongue, "first off, why are you three screaming and running?! and why are you wearing that?! we have a visitor! go change!"

 

natsu raised a brow, slightly tilting her head, "huh? where- eek!" she jumped to yachi, hugging her when he saw the tall male, who was staring back at her. yachi also squeaked.

 

yachi slowly raised her arm, her finger out shaking as she pointed at oikawa, "g-g-g-g-grand k-k-king!"

 

"mama!" hinata cried again, hugging his mother's arm. hinata-san shoved him away.

 

"go change, hinata! enough of your dress up games!" hinata-san pointed the way to his room with a spatula, "and why do you all call him grand king- and hinata, don't you remember him? your childhood friend?"

 

hinata's eyes widened, "h-him?! mama, you've got the wrong person! and i don't remember having a friend like him!"

 

"you forgetting about it is totally heart breaking, don't you remember writing your names together on a tree?" hinata-san daydreamed, thinking back the time when hinata and oikawa were still young.

 

"what," hinata furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, slouching, "mama, are you okay?" he was slowly bringing his head over hinata-san's forehead to see if she was warm only to get his hand slapped.

 

"let's talk about this in dinner! you should be glad oikawa visited you! you should be crying like those videos on facebook of best friends meeting each other for the first time in a long time."

 

"ma. we aren't friends and we never were-"

 

"blah, blah, blah, how about you go get dinner ready, eh?"

 

hinata whined, lazily bringing himself to the shelves, forgetting about his outfit. yachi and natsu watched his dumbfounded, while oikawa just stared at him, slowly making his way over to hinata, "let me help you," he placed his suit jacket on the counter.

 

hinata didn't seem to hear him as he tried to get a plate, with the habit of having his tongue out when he's focused on something.

 

oikawa grabbed the plate he was trying to reach effortlessly. hinata looked at him, "eh?!"

 

"i said let me help you," oikawa planted his sweet, deadly charming smile. hinata shivered.

 

hinata huffed and ignored him, slightly getting offended at the fact that oikawa had to get the plate for him. oikawa looked back at the shelves, attempting to grab a plate again, only to stop when he felt hinata planning to jump to get it instead, for a payback.

 

that plan was cancelled when hinata felt a hand brush over his bottom, feeling oikawa's fingertips over his upper thigh, "are you forgetting you're still wearing those _slutty_ clothes?"

 

hinata didn't know if he heard it right but he couldn't think about it that much as he remembered he was still wearing the uniform, his face flushed red in embarrassment.

 

hinata panicked and ran to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was a bit rushed


End file.
